Drorn
What is Drorn? ''' Drorn is a semi-united realm of twelve countries under the unofficial banner of the High King of Kaebria. Located to the north east of Lairia, the mostly explored continent of Lorald, it is bordered by Kaebria to the west, the Neverlands to the north, Shabraisha to the east and the Diabolic Ocean to the south. Its climate varies from subarctic in its northern regions, to temperate in its southern half. Though it is host to many creatures, Drorn is best known for its dwarves, trolls, giants and dragon races. Due to the comparatively recent settlers here, much of the land is not fully explored. Despite this though the lands of Drorn tend to be the most developed in technology, philosophy and magic in the known world. '''People of Drorn The people of Drorn are a very mixed bunch, so it is better to judge them by country. Currency and Trade All the countries of Drorn have or share their own unique currency, mostly gold, silver, and copper coins, but when they trade with each other, they can devalue the others coins, this is why when trading with each other gems are more often used as a standardized commodity. Dwarven cut gems are well recognized in the north or Drorn, and by those with a good eye are as easy to trade as gold (but easy to carry). Though Dwarf stamped coins are also recognized (called Thanes), these common gems are used as trade just as regularly (except in Eyshabreen that has its own gem trade system, that can cause clashes): * 10 gp: Banded, eye, or moss agate; azurite; blue quartz; obsidian * 50 gp: Bloodstone; onyx; rock crystal (clear quartz); rose, smoky, or star rose quartz * 100 gp: Amber; amethyst; red or brown-green garnet * 500 gp; Alexandrite; golden yellow topaz * 1,000 gp: Emerald; blue sapphire; blue or black star sapphire; star ruby * 5,000 gp: Clearest bright green emerald; blue diamond Brief History of Drorn Once the home of the titans who forged the world, when they were banished for their betrayal thousands of years ago, the various dwarf gods settled their people here instead. Centuries later when the first explorers, the grey elves, came looking for the gateway into their afterlife, great wars were fought between the two races but no resolution was ever made. The dwarves took deeper underground and the grey elves strengthened their empire. Then after a thousand years of growth and prosperity the grey elves vanished, leaving only their empty cities and primitive human servants behind. These people became the tribes of the plains, while the dwarves were content with their place in the mountains and lived in peace. Then the human colonists came. After thousands of years of isolation from the rest of the world, Drorn was visited by settlers seeking land in both the north and the south. Nallandyr, silver lord of protection made a pact with the dwarves of the north to let his people live in peace in what would become Tolish, while to the south Padomari led his fellow slaves out of the Szantzay Empire, through the barbarian infested Straita and into a land of promised hope, where the thrones of the gods of goodness and the remains of the grey elves lost empire resided. This would become Hilsyren. After the Reckoning saw the banishment of the gods and the world reshaped, more people fled their falling civilizations and four princes came to find a land of their own. But it was a time where the dragons were seeking dominance and the princes sought the help of the greatest wielders of magic at the time, the high elves and together they slew the dragons and settled Eyshabreen. Halflings and gnomes also found their way into this land, as well as the empire building Nords of the Neverlands, this was Dreisenstein. Their empire fell to the dragons but out of the ashes Eridor was born, constantly struggling to keep its lands safe from the inhuman hoards of orcs and hobgoblins that saw this world as their birthright. All the while the tribes people who had lived in peace with the land where driven into smaller and smaller tracks of land. Deciding to unite in name if not in living, they called their land Kiskiak, meaning 'all that is left', hoping that would mean the men would march on no more. Current Events In recent history it has been discovered that not all the grey elves vanished; some were driven deep, underground, where darkness and malice corrupted them into the drow, or dark elves, bent on taking Hilsyren’s prize as their own - the Lake of Antiok. A mysterious army came from the north calling themselves the Arcadians and drove them back underground and forced Drorn to unite and swear that for this deed they would not interfere with the intentions of their saviours; war with Kaebria, the mother land to the west of many of these counties, who had traded and supported them through the darker times but had long since let them fend for themselves. This was agreed by a representative from Eridor, but it is thought that the original pact made with the dwarves should no longer hold sway, that these lands are not underlings of Kaebria, but kingdoms in their own right. So while their once beloved mother land falls to the seemingly unending force of the Arcadians, Drorn seeks to unite and break this Arcadian Treaty by separating, and when that happens it will be each land for its own. The Twelve Lands of Drorn [[Tolish|'Tolish']], first settled human land of wolf riders and bearded warriors (colours: red & silver) Eridor, military land of citadels constantly at war with the orcs and giants (colours: blue & silver) Vinmekor, the most hospitable of the dwarven kingdoms (colours: gold & grey) Valneer, formally Aprinna, now a cancerous forest land of the drow’s dark hoards (colours: green &purple) Anatani ', the untamed beast lands, home of the witch-queen of the dire animals (colours: yellow & brown) 'Hilsyren, holy land of the paldins and its famed lake of divinity (colours: purple & white) Eyshabreen, the wealthy wine lands of fairy tales and dark cults (colours: green & gold) Parethwee, the horse riding free people of the plains (colours: none) Divador, kingdom of the deep and surly mountain dwarves (colours: white and gold) Kaelkor, the unknown and forbidden third kingdom of the dwarves (colours: black and gold) Kiskiak, the as of yet unclaimed land and home to the free living tribes people of Drorn (colours: none) Urnicral, where something horrid went wrong and the undead reign supreme (colours: black and grey) Other Lands of Drorn Nordorn, last bastion of the giants’ former kingdom [[The Kaglemlans|'The' Kaglemlans]], the dwarf owned wild lands and home to outcasts [[Grenindyrill|'Grenindyrill']], the halfling given plains Falgosia, home of the lizardfolk tribes Ulbator, an unknown forbidden place Conde, a secret paradise valley land Heringe, home of the horned sea raiders The Underdark, the vast and uncharted underground kingdom below all Valneer and maybe more Locations of Interest within Drorn The Deadsands, a central cold grey desert that seems to drain life and is growing Jade Dale, a mysterious meeting place of natural forces Faermikk, the wide open expanse that can lose people in its seeming unendingness Hellswood, a spawning place of otherworldly evil Jagged Isles, home to the growing merchants guild